


The Next Cup of Coffee

by machmeru



Category: B.A.P, Momoland (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hetero, M/M, MENTIONS OF COFFEE A LOT!, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: The first cup of coffee never be able to make the memories go away, or so he thought. Or maybe it was just an excuse to drink up the memory, to warm up the cold and empty soul, to savor the taste of ever being together once.





	The Next Cup of Coffee

**_First Cup : No Particular Destination_**  
  
_It’s already the fifth cup of coffee._  
With no particular destination  
I walk as if I’m in a hurry, endlessly.  
I’ve already emptied out my wallet.  
With no special wants,  
Pretending to be all busy, endlessly.  
  
Seongwoo walks in a hurry on the sidewalk, blowing on a cup of hot espresso in his right hand and eyes scanning a paper on his left hand. He glances at the big clock above one building and he gasps because right now he already 5 minutes late to his photo session. He needs to be ready to be scolded by his boss, which is a famous photographer named Bryan who makes his work known all around the world. Seongwoo as a creative assistance to the company where Bryan works right now was giving this project by the director. At first he was so excited that his first project is to be able to work with the famous Bryan Lee, but then as it turned out this man is an epitome of perfection. Bryan is a perfectionist who never wants any flaw in his work and Seongwoo as his creative needs to be very careful to satisfy the demand from the photographer. It includes not being late to a session, absolutely, but that is exactly what Seongwoo does best, being late. When he just works as a creative for the general of the company, the being late thing is not that big of a deal, but apparently when you work on the field that isn’t tolerable. Seongwoo needs to remember this from now on, or sooner or later he will be just another jobless.  
  
When Seongwoo arrives at the building, he goes straight to the elevator. It’s empty when he goes in but then someone from the outside is pushing the button once more to get in before the elevator door closed and two males are going in. Seongwoo gasps as he sees who they are and especially one of them, he’s no other than the model he will work with today, Hwang Minhyun. The model turns to him slightly maybe because of his audible gasps, the other male is not even looking and busy with his tablet but clearly he is talking to the tall model.

 

“I swear to god, Minhyun, if you’re being like this morning again, I will make Jisung to be your manager instead!” the manager is yelling to his artist but not even looking at him and just continue typing on his tablet.

 

That is Seongwoo’s cue to look away from the handsome model and continue to scan his paper of today’s theme, but surely, he can still feel someone’s eyes on him and that makes him kind of uncomfortable.

 

“Hyung, I said I was sorry and—we’re not alone so lower down your volume…” Minhyun says in a calmer voice.

  
The manager seems caught off guard because of Minhyun’s words. Seongwoo turns to look at the duo and sees that the manager is looking at him and bows slightly, his artist is following. Seongwoo is kind of surprise to see that and without thinking further returns the gesture, and when he looks up again, Hwang Minhyun is still looking at him and smile.

 

This is Seongwoo’s and the company’s first time to work with the super rookie model Hwang Minhyun. The said model is only have 1 year of experience but because of his unique feature, he soon becomes top model in Korea with high demand. Every single commercial he featured in are soaring, magazines are demanding to have him in his cover, and even production house wants him to be in their new drama, but news said that Hwang Minhyun doesn’t do drama yet.

 

It’s also the first time Seongwoo sees Minhyun in person. To be honest, he was kind of waiting for it. Hwang Minhyun has many fans already including him. Working in this industry, Seongwoo had met with many kind of artist, from model to idol, but not any of them caught his attention except when Hwang Minhyun grazed the cover of Vogue magazine last year. Said to be one of newcomer in the industry but already has a strong fanbase. From that time, Seongwoo is waiting for his company to have a project with Hwang Minhyun, although the company has already giving love calls to Minhyun’s agency from the start, it seems that the model only has time this summer.

 

Seongwoo hears the elevator dings at his destination and get out after the doors open, of course the tall model and his manager are following suit. Seongwoo can rest assure this time around, because even the model is being late. But when he get inside the studio, he can see that Bryan still has that scowling face at him for being late but then softens his expression – for a bit, but still Seongwoo thinks he’s also annoyed – when he sees Hwang Minhyun comes in and bowing to everyone, murmuring soft sorry for being late.

 

Seongwoo gets to his job right away when the model is being dolled up. He makes sure that the set and props are on the right side and on the best condition all the while Bryan is making sure that the creative’s job is to his satisfaction. After he’s done with the set job, Seongwoo can rest for a while and just watch the model being photographed.

 

The 24 years old Seongwoo, left his hometown to get a new life in Paris. At first, he told his parents that he would get a job in Paris as a dancer like he used to do in high school or he could just work for some office jobs or stuff and if he didn’t get a job soon, his parents, as a good mom and dad they were, wouldn’t neglect their precious son in a foreign country alone and would send him to college again until he got himself a job. Apparently, the second case was really happening to him. There wasn’t that much office job for foreigner and his parents immediately sent him to fashion school, because it’s Paris and they have the best fashion sense ever, his mother reasoned. Two years later, he graduated and start to work as stylist assistance for little fashion magazine in Paris. He realizes today that he started from zero with his career in this field with a few talent he didn’t know he had.

 

However, Korea called him back after two years of his career in Paris fashion industry, something he didn’t expect coming and didn’t want to come. His father had been weak for a couple of months and his mother needed him by her side. Not to mention his sister also would have her wedding at that time. Seongwoo was torn between his career and his family and also something he didn’t want to remember when it comes to Korea. Yet, Seongwoo still tried his luck and sent his review to some companies in fashion industry in Seoul and one of famous advertising company recognized his work. Two months later, a week right before his sister’s wedding, he left Paris to join Korea’s fashion industry.

 

To be back to Korea, despite the familiar scenery, the atmosphere was weighing down on him. His family knows why he left Korea, but despite all of that they want him by their side when times goes rough, it means that the situation they are in aren’t the best, and Seongwoo needs to understand it, he knows his family also feels sorry to him. Still, to be living in Korea again means that he needs to live like a spy, sometimes goes incognito, as to not being found by someone he doesn’t want to meet. Like, ever. Funny, because he doesn’t even know whether that someone is looking for him or not. Maybe not.

 

\--

 

The photo session wraps up in late afternoon. Seongwoo is helping the props assistance to clean up the set when he feels someone pokes him on the shoulder. When he turns around, his eyes meet with the smiling Hwang Minhyun. Seongwoo frowns as to why the rookie model is still in the studio when even Bryan has left minutes ago. He scans the room to find Minhyun’s manager and the said man is standing near the front door, clearly impatiently waiting for his artist to join him.

 

“Hey, we met this morning, remember?” Minhyun says maybe after seeing Seongwoo’s confused expression.

 

Of course Seongwoo remember meeting Hwang Minhyun this morning and he remembers that this person is the model he has been ogling at for half a day, also he remembers that this man is a model he’s been idolizing for the past months, Seongwoo wants to say. However he ends up with the first option instead albeit it sounds unconvinced.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Right,” Minhyun responses. He turns to look at the props assistance that is still collecting things to be brought to the props room, and when the assistance moves to go and leaving the two of them standing in the middle of set, Minhyun speaks again, “I was just wondering if I can have your number?—uhmm, I saw you this morning and I thought you were, _are_ handsome and then I saw you so passionate with your job and I think I want to know you better, so at first I wanted to ask you for a date but maybe a number is enough for now since I just—want to know about you more.” After the model speaks, he looks like he just run a marathon by the way he takes a breath.

 

Seongwoo is stunned for a whole minute or so after Minhyun finishes speaking. He tries to digest the words over and over again until he comes to the conclusion that he was right, he’s just being asked on a date from a top model in the middle of daylight!

 

For a second Seongwoo thinks that this is just a camera prank. What if the model is into variety these days and decides to prank the innocent Seongwoo today. Then Seongwoo swipes his eyes to everything inside the studio but Minhyun. The manager is still leaning against the doorframe and except the three of them there is no one else in the studio anymore.

 

Seongwoo takes a deep breath and decides to answer the model.

 

“Don’t you think the first step to know me better is to know my name?”

 

Minhyun looks taken aback by the answer but then smiles wider after he understand what it means, and Seongwoo can’t help but returns it with a smile on his own.

 

***

 

They exchanged number that day and it’s already weekend when Seongwoo finds himself standing outside an Italian restaurant. Seongwoo finds it surprising that Minhyun said he likes Seongwoo from day one. Seongwoo tries to remember what has he done at the time of photo session that makes Hwang Minhyun decides to ask him on a date right away, all he remembers is just running around in the studio and make the set looks fit to be photographed. And when it was time for the model and photographer to have his job, Seongwoo just monitor the photoshoot as he sipped on his coffee, which was a little too many cups, by the way. It was inevitable.

 

Seongwoo is addicted to coffee.

 

In the morning, afternoon, even in the night before he goes to sleep. At first he thought it wasn’t an addiction but just a habit to drink coffee every night before going to sleep. He just wanted to not sleep – in which the result is sleeping at dawn and waking up late for work – because it will bring him to his old life and the result was forget that you want to forget, because you never can. Seongwoo knows that trying to forget about it, is just as useless as trying to walk upon the water, but at least he tried. Busied himself in the noon, avoiding to be in daydream and talk as much as he can – good thing, he was a talkative person in the first place – and then his apartment is always be the most scary place since he will be alone.

 

However, this week has been different. Minhyun is constantly texting him at night after his work, just to ask how is he and what is he doing, and after the innocent text will come some flirty words in just two days of their encounter, but Seongwoo isn’t complaining however he’s just as eager as Minhyun.

 

To be honest, this is the first time in six or seven years – _has it been that long?_ – that  someone makes a move on Seongwoo and he thought it would be awkward for him if someone does. But Seongwoo finds once again a surprising thing about himself this week that he’s not as hard on himself as he thought – and his family – he was. He’s still in the middle of bad heartbreak, and the person who caused it is still lingering around in his head to the point of making him sick and probably going crazy. Maybe time really heals everything and he finds the cure in another person. But still, he needs to be careful. He’s already in Seoul for two months and before the fateful day where Minhyun was asking him for a date, he was still a body without a soul.

 

And then Hwang Minhyun comes and he thought his world would be turning upside down but when it still the same routine, there is this tiny little thing that is different and he’s secretly liking it. Like today, when usually he is on his way to his sister’s home for their usual Saturday night dinner with his brother in law, Seongwoo is waiting for his date to come, outside a simple restaurant where Minhyun is a regular.

 

A small black car stops in front of him not long after and from the driver seat comes Hwang Minhyun dressed in white blazer covering a baby blue shirts and white pants.

 

“Hi there, Ong Seongwoo~” Minhyun greets as he comes closer in front of Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo looks up and smiles at his date, “it’s great you don’t mispronounced my name anymore, Minhyun-sshi~”

 

Minhyun scowls at that and Seongwoo can smell the fresh mint from the taller man’s mouth as he let out a breathy laugh, “it was just one time, your fault you didn’t write down your name first when you introduce yourself,”

 

They laugh together as they enter the restaurant with Minhyun guiding him to the best spot. The waiter comes to take their order and Minhyun just says the usual when Seongwoo is still scanning the menu.

 

“You must really come here often,” Seongwoo finds himself stating. Minhyun just nods as he smiles and then starts a conversation with the waiter.

 

The way Minhyun talks about his day with the waiter is really endearing, the waiter seems to manage his professional façade between waiter and customer but Minhyun is really chatty about it. Words seem to flow smoothly from the model, it’s different from the way he spitted out words when he’s asking for Seongwoo’s number that day and it makes Seongwoo wants to see all other side of Minhyun.

 

The taller man catches Seongwoo staring and he immediately returns to the menu, his cheeks hot, “are you done digging hole into the menu board, Seongwoo?” comes the playful remarks from Minhyun. Seongwoo covers his face with the menu board to hide his smile before collecting himself to start ordering. He decides on a light seafood pasta and Minhyun orders wine to accompany their meals.

 

\--

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun catch up on their live before meeting each other. They talk about their school life where Minhyun is surprised when he finds out that they are the same age – Seongwoo knows about this more or less, from some interview – even born in the same month. Seongwoo generally knows about the model Hwang Minhyun, but to be able to know his behind-the-camera life is making him happy. Minhyun is just ordinary like the other people, he really likes being at home and reading poetry. He says that to be a model is not his dream but his sister’s and he’s living his sister dreams right now and their family, especially his sister who is now pregnant and living in New York, are happy about it.

 

“Are you happy though, to be the top model as you are right now?” Seongwoo finds himself asking.

 

Minhyun lets out a small laugh, “I’m not at the top, yet, though~ but yeah, I’m happy, more or less, I feel like I finally find what I do best, and I think I’ll keep doing it~” the model is so genuine with his answer and Seongwoo is starting to admire this man in front of him, “what about you? How did you find your passion in fashion industry?”

 

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to let out a laugh because it always funny when someone asks about it, “I don’t really know, to be honest~” at that Minhyun frowns, “one day I just came up with the idea to go abroad with no particular destination and ended up in fashion school in Paris~” Seongwoo answers as he twirls the pasta in front of him and suddenly the memory comes back. The college period, the shared apartment, the travelling across the country, mixing with suitcases being thrown, yells and screams, someone being hit on the chest and tears that never seems to recede. _No._

“I need coffee.” He looks up at Minhyun.

 

“What?”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t answer his date. In this state, he won’t even remember who’s with him. He just needs his dose of today’s coffee. So he calls the waiter and order a cup of black coffee with no sugar.

 

“It’s eight in the evening, Seongwoo, you sure you will be able to sleep later?” Minhyun asks out of worry, Seongwoo can hear in his voice, but he doesn’t have any of it.

 

“I’m fine, I just like coffee so much, you know~ one thing you need to know about me,” He explains and ending it with a smug smile.

 

Minhyun’s expression starts to soften at that and smiling along with Seongwoo, “okay~”

 

They continue to chat about things they like and don’t after Seongwoo has his coffee until the clock strikes nine. Minhyun says something about having a schedule tomorrow and needs to wake up early, but still offers to drive Seongwoo home. Seongwoo tries to refuse but Minhyun keeps pestering him.

 

So Seongwoo finds himself in the passenger seat of Minhyun’s car and guiding the model to his apartment which only 20 minutes car ride. When they arrive, Minhyun stops his car on the parking lot, Seongwoo takes a look at the taller beside him and he sees that Minhyun can’t stop licking his lips and looks anxious. Seongwoo doesn’t dare to start the talk right now because he doesn’t want comes to a conclusion right away even though he wants to. But Minhyun cuts him to it.

 

“So~ Seongwoo, I guess you’re not in a relationship right now?” Minhyun asks when their eyes meet inside the car.

 

Seongwoo is not tearing his gaze from Minhyun to give assurance as he answers, “no, I’m not.”

 

Seongwoo will be lying if his heart doesn’t do sommersault by the way Minhyun looks at him, but he needs to keep his stance and not jumping into the small gap between them and let the taller do what he wants. That is giving Seongwoo a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“…be my boyfriend!” Minhyun finally says after he pulls away to look at Seongwoo’s face which is in no doubt becomes red by now from the romantic gesture as he feels hot in his whole body.

 

Seongwoo never feels light-headed like this for a long time, the way Minhyun stares at him all night like he is a beautiful scenery is making him weak on the knees to be honest, and when Seongwoo smiles at him, the taller seems like he owns everything in the world, it’s enough to make Seongwoo feels like floating.

 

So, letting out a long breath he doesn’t realize has been holding for a while, Seongwoo smiles at Minhyun before answering, “yes!”

 

The taller’s grin is getting wider by Seongwoo’s simple word, and it’s like Minhyun’s smile is very contagious so Seongwoo can’t help but following suit with teeth and all. The smile contains so much happiness and it spreads all over them.

 

Minhyun once again catches Seongwoo’s lips for a deeper kiss and Seongwoo closes his eyes this time to enjoy the feeling of being properly kissed again after a long time.

 

But for a second, suddenly his mind likes to play trick and Seongwoo wants to curse at it so much, that the soft and chaste lips of Minhyun is being replaced by a slightly rough and plump lips, that the shoulder he’s touching is broader and the smell of coffee suddenly filling up the small space of the car…

 

Seongwoo pulls away slowly, reluctantly, opens his eyes and he finds Minhyun there. Of course, Minhyun is still smiling. He doesn’t know anything. Seongwoo should feel bad, but he’s not. Seongwoo is sick. He knows he is.

 

“—have schedule tomorrow morning~ but I think I can find time to meet you for lunch~” Minhyun is already talking for a while, he realizes, but Seongwoo only catch the end of it.

 

In the stunned state Seongwoo is in, he can only say ‘okay’ almost inaudible but Minhyun still catches it apparently because he’s nodding along.

 

Seongwoo thinks it’s his cue to go before anything can trigger something that can’t ever be coming out again, so Seongwoo gives Minhyun a last kiss to the side of his mouth and murmuring ‘safe drive’ before quickly opening the door and practically running to his apartment.

 

Cold sweats start to flow down from his nape when he arrives at his room, flopping down on his bed, he feels stupid and sick with himself. He thought he could forget, but then whatever he does, wherever he is, he will never be able to kill the image of someone who took him off his feet, flied him to the sky but then throw him to the ground.

 

***

 

In the morning – or not, because it’s already ten past forty – Seongwoo wakes up feeling like his head has been hammered. He wants to sleep more but the bright sunlight that seeps between the curtains in his room has woken him up. Stretching, Seongwoo looks for his phone first thing and turns it on. He remembers turned it off last night after Minhyun texted him ‘good night’ and he had replied with the same. After that, he spent the rest of the night with the remaining coffee on his system and tried to do some productive works to take his mind of everything unnecessary until 3 in the morning.

 

As soon as his phone turns on, Seongwoo is bombarded with messages and missed calls from his family and friends. Confused, Seongwoo scrolls down to find the very first message from his sister.

 

**Sis**

_Ong Seongwoo, what is this???!!_

_http://news-outlet.com/2017-06-24/raising-star-minhyun-caught-cute-date-restaurant-night/_

 

Seongwoo opens the link his sister has attached on the message and it brings him to a news outlet where the headlines is:

 

_“Raising-star Hwang Minhyun was caught with a cute date at XXX restaurant last night…”_

 

And accompanying it is the photo of him and Minhyun entering his car together. Not only that. There are some photos taken when Minhyun just arrived at the restaurant and also when they were eating although he was kind of blocked and only Minhyun is seen in the photo, laughing.

 

Seongwoo is stuck on his spot on the bed. Right, no wonder he seems to forget something about spending a great time with Minhyun last night. That the man who is just becoming his new boyfriend is a famous top-model of Korea at the moment.

 

“TELL ME WHY??!!” Seongwoo groans loudly into the silent of the room and hits his phone repeatedly into his bed.

 

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read the Title or even some of the contents somewhere else, I assure you it's not plagiarized, because that story is also mine (for community(.)livejournal(.)com/miracle------/). I just thought that the story is going nowhere but the idea is still there so I try to get the idea inside of my head once again and came up with this. 
> 
> I love coffee. I love Epik High's Coffee so I made the story. Not really based on the song, but I like the idea of the lyrics. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Finf me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/HMH_marionettte) thank you ^^


End file.
